I screwed up
by Aimneechan
Summary: Gaara is married with a daughter. But what happens when things take a turn for the worse? R and R please! Oh and rated k for drama.
1. Aimi, I'm sorryI'm so so sorry

Author's Talk

Gaara- This story is about me, my wife, Aimi, and my daughter, Satsune. My POV

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...……

I screwed up…

"Do I look ok?!" I remember Aimi shouting at me. Her cheeks were soaked with tears. She was so extremely mad at me, that she picked up a chair and threw it.

"Aimi! Can you tell me what I did wrong?!" She was mad at me, but she was so hysterical, she couldn't talk.

"GO LOOK IN YOUR DAUGHTER'S CRIB!" She screeched. I walked down the hall into my daughter, Satsune's, room. She wasn't there. I now understood why Aimi was mad. I ran back into the kitchen.

"Oh my god! I understand," I said with concern in my voice.

"What did you do all day?! You were supposed to watch her! She would have been fine! But look what you got us into! OUR ONLY DAUGHTER IS MISSING AND DO YOU HAVE A CLUE WHERE SHE IS?!" She yelled louder. "Right now our daughter could be in ANOTHER VILLAGE! NOT IN THE SAND ANYMORE!!"

"I'll find her!" I said.

"I'm going too! I don't trust you!" We ran out of the house, right into Sasuke, His daughter Tomoyo and Satsune. "Sasuke?!" I asked rubbing my cheek from where his shoulder hit me.

"Hey Gaara, Hey Aimi…Uh is it O.k. if we kept Satsune for dinner? I thought it was, but Sakura made me ask…" Sasuke said. Aimi slowly turned to face me, as I picked Satsune up.

"Gaara Katsakanage, you are so dead!" Aimi hissed. I ran into the house. Aimi stayed outside and talked to Sasuke.

"How's Sakura?" She asked.

"She's fine, actually she wanted to come with us, but at the last minute Ino called."

"Oh. So how are you all?"

"Fine. We're fine," By then Tomoyo was tugging on Sasuke's shirt. "Hey, Listen," he said as he picked Tomoyo up, "She's getting restless, I hope you understand…"

"That's fine!" Aimi said as she smiled. She kissed Tomoyo on the head, and walked back into the house. I was upstairs, bathing Satsune. I could hear her slippers on the wooden floors of the kitchen. She wasn't talking to herself like she usually did. I must have really ticked her off. _When I put Satsune to bed, we'll talk,_ I thought.

I put Satsune in her crib gently, and walked into the kitchen. Aimi was sitting at the table. I came and stood behind her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I said stroking her hair. I watched tears spill down onto the table. "I really am, Aimi." I pleaded. The tears eventually slowed and she stood up. As she started to walk away, but she turned around. She ran back and hugged me.

"I love you too Gaara-Kun," She said. More tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Aimi whispered.

"It's ok. I understand, I understand, it's ok," I said, caressing her hair. "It's ok." She took off down the hall into the living room, tears falling as she walked. She returned seconds later with an invitation to dinner, with Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Can we go? Please Gaara." Aimi's mouth was turned in a pout. That face kills me, and I know I'll say yes, because I always do when she makes that face.

"F-fine, if you w-want to." I mutter. I watch as her face turns up in a smile. She hugs me.

"Oh, great! Tomorrow night in the Hidden Leaf Village. You'll have to dress up! And no gourds! And you have to smile, and…"

"What about Satsune and Tomoyo?" I ask.

"Oh, come on Gaara, we'll figure it out! Just be the great man I know and love tomorrow! No worrying! We'll get Temari to watch them. It'll be fine." She pouts. "For me?"  
"Uuuuuuggggghhhhhh! Fine!" I tease.

"See that's who you really are!" She says. I hear Satsune cry. "I'll get her. You need to relax." She ran off. I stood there wondering how I would survive tomorrow night. I heard her whispering to Satsune.

"Shhh, its ok, its ok, baby," Was all I heard. I walked slowly into the living room, sitting down on the sand-colored couch. A few minutes later Aimi walks in and tells me that she's going up to bed. I nod.

"Gaara-Kun, will you please try to sleep tonight? Please?!" Aimi pleads. I sigh;

"No, not tonight," I mutter. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with this. I never slept. I never dreamt. The dark rings under my eyes, were un-intentional. "I'll sleep if I feel tired enough, though," I watch Aimi's face light up.

"Ok!" She smiles, and ruins up the stairs to our room. Her room really. Through the night I held Satsune while she cried and I read. Aimi came down a few times, to check on me. I wasn't surprised. She always did that.

I thought about Aimi's past as well. She had trained Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, for 2 weeks (A/N- I have another FanFic coming out about that. I'll keep you guys posted,) when Kakashi was busy. Her dad had died on accident. My accident. I killed her father. Accidentally. I sighed. Her mother disapproved of the marriage between us. Actually, a lot of people disapproved. Aimi always told them _'If you really love someone, than you can over look a lot of things.' _Her mother never visited, and my mother and Father were dead. Satsune only had 2 main family members, who weren't even family members really, 'Uncle Sasuke' and 'Auntie Sakura'. Tomoyo Uchiha called me 'Uncle Lord Sir Kazekage' and she called Aimi 'Auntie Aimi'. Tomoyo and Satsune were practically sisters. It was sweet.


	2. Hurry up!

"Gaara!" Aimi yelled up the stairs, "It's nearly time to go! Hurry up slowpoke!" She yelled louder.

"Where daddy and mommy go?" Satsune asked as I walked down the stairs.

"We're going to dinner with some people. Temari-Chan is going to come and watch you, and Tomoyo." Aimi replied happily. 6 seconds later the doorbell rang. It was Temari, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tomoyo were standing on the doorstep. Aimi waved for them to come in. They did. When everyone was ready to go we kissed Satsune and Tomoyo good-bye, and waved to Temari. Aimi was wearing a gold Kimono with a black sash. Sakura was wearing a red dress (A/N- similar to the one she usually wears, but more fancy). I was wearing my uniform, no gourds. Sasuke was wearing what he usually wore (although he added a tie and a jacket).

"Well that was fun…" Aimi said. She and Sakura were giggling about something, and Sasuke and I were talking. Sort of.

"So…how's work…" Sasuke asked.

"Fine…how's work for you…" I replied.

"Fine…"

"How's Tomoyo?"  
"Fine…How's Satsune?"

"Fine…"

Suddenly we both became very interested in the girl's conversation. We leaned forward, trying to figure out what they were giggling about. They kept lowering their voices. They must have felt our presence. When we finally got home we saw Tomoyo, Satsune, and Temari on the couch, all three asleep. A book was set on the table in front of them. Aimi gently shook Temari awake. Temari jumped, waking up Tomoyo and Satsune. Temari rubbed her eyes, got up, and left, without a word. Sakura picked up Tomoyo, and kissed her head. We all said our good-byes and I watched as Aimi took Satsune to bed. I sat down on the couch. The pillows felt softer than usual, as I slowly drifted asleep. A few minutes later I felt Aimi slide next to me. Around 1 am I woke up. Aimi was snoring slightly. I let my head fall on top of hers and tried to fall asleep again. When I finally did it was 6:30. I had to get ready for work. I slowly stood up. I looked back down at Aimi. She had fallen over, on to the actual couch. I walked lazily up the stairs. I rummaged through the closet, looking for my hat. When I found it, I changed into my uniform. I looked to the corner of the room. My gourds filled with my sand were strategically placed, so the wouldn't fall over. I walked down the stairs quietly past Aimi. I swiped an apple from the kitchen and walked out the front door.


	3. Goodbye

(A/N- I would write about Gaara at work…but I have no idea what a Kazekage does…this is my best shot). While at work, I got a call for a mission. Someone from the mist village had done some crime, killing someone or something. I ran through the trees, right into the back of person I was looking for.

"Show your face," I demanded. He turned around. A black-haired, green-eyed girl was in his clutches. Aimi was in his clutches. "Aimi!" I shouted. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, aside from the Kimonos she usually wore. A headband was around her neck. It had the symbol of a village I barely knew about. The Hidden Waterfall Village.

"Gaara-Kun, please help me!" She squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp. I watched a she quickly reached into her back pocket and pulled out a knife. She stabbed him in the shoulder.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" The man screamed. Aimi jumped out of his grasp and ran over to me.

"You're a Waterfall ninja?!" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I never told you…my mom didn't want me to." She replied.

"Why are you all the way out here?" I asked.

"I don't sit at home all day and do laundry like you think," She sounded offended. I stood there shocked. I saw a knife being tossed at me. Aimi's hands moved so quickly you could barely see them. "Rinban Mizo no Jutsu!" she shouted. The shuriken and knives turned into water.

"Let's do this!" I said to her. She nodded.

"Bachiatari Mizo no Jutsu!" she said. Water started to come around her. With a single flick of her hand the water created a shield around her.

"Bachiatari Sabure no Jutsu!" I shouted. The sand came out of the gourds on my back, and grabbed the ankles of the man standing in front of me. Aimi reached into her back pocket, and pulled out a Shuriken.

"Shuriken Mizo no Jutsu!" She threw the shuriken at the man. In mid air it turned into water and sliced the man's cheek.

"Sabure Kieuseru no Jutsu!" And just like that the sand around his ankles dropped. Aimi's water shield was now penetrable. The man took this advantage to hurt her. "Kizu Enmu no Jutsu!" he shouted. A veil of blue mist clouded Aimi. When the mist receded Aimi was cover in blood.

"AIMI!" I shouted. The sand found it's way out of my gourds. "Sand Coffin." I said firmly. The sand covered the man. I clenched my fist tightly. The Mist village shinobi was gone. I looked down at Aimi. She was lying on the ground, lifeless. I picked her up. _Sakura!_ I thought, _she's the only medical ninja I know._ I took off running. When I finally arrived at Konoha, I was exhausted, but I didn't stop running. I ran all the way up to Sasuke's house and knocked on the door frantically. "Sakura!" I shouted at the door. I saw the outline of her through the screen door. When she saw Aimi she screamed.

"Aimi!" She yelled. "Oh my god! Gaara! What happened?" She shouted at me.

"Can you help her?" I cry. "Please, Sakura, Please!" I sobbed.

"Sakura, is everything ok?" Sasuke asked, walking to the door. When he saw Aimi he froze. Her body was covered in blood, now leaking onto my uniform.

"I can help her if we hurry." Sakura barked, "Now get inside and put her on the living room floor!" I obeyed, "Sasuke, go take Tomoyo to the park!"

"Can you pick up Satsune too? She's with Temari." I plead as I set Aimi on the floor. Sasuke nodded as he walked out the door. I was crying. Sakura told me to go and change into some of Sasuke's clothes. I obeyed. When I cam back down (Feeling very uncomfortable in Sasuke's uniform) Sakura was crying. I ran up to her.

"What is it?" I questioned her.

"Aimi…is dead." She sobbed. I put my head down next to Aimi's and lied down next to her. Tears were spilling from my eyes. Sakura left the room in tears.

"A-a-Aimi," I choked, "Please be there! Please come back to me!" I blamed myself. I could have saved her. I tried to save her. I just wasn't quick enough. I sobbed harder.

The funeral was six days later. I sobbed while we were there. Satsune sat on my lap crying too. I had told her what had happened. Not the extreme details, just the minor ones.

-Flashback-

_A few minutes later I felt Aimi slide next to me. Around 1 am I woke up. Aimi was snoring slightly. I let my head fall on top of hers and tried to fall asleep again._

-End Flashback-

"Goodbye Aimi," I sobbed, "Goodbye…"


End file.
